The journey throught the universe
by RafliRedJoker
Summary: Daichi Homura discover a mysterious item that belong to the Zi-o world. His action lead him to come to various world he never expect. Teria the guidence of history... decide on turning Daichi in to a God... (this story took place after Kamen rider ZI-O. And will countinue my unfinished story that I made) Disclamer: I may, or may not use other author asset. As the background story.
1. Prologue

Sougo: Tsukuyomi!!!

After another Decade punch Tsukuyomi making her vanish, Sougo than scream and jump.

Sougo: AAhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

**Shūen no Toki! Ohma Zi-O Hissatsu-geki!**

Ohma Zi-o kick another Decade until it's disappear, with another Decade being destroy all of the monster from respected words was gone along with them.

While Tsukasa and Kaito in the different place, Tsukasa took his last photo before the Reset. While Tsukasa was doing his thing Kaito spotted a boy wearing similar cloths to Tsukasa. "Hey, kid what are you doing?"

The boy than notice and look them with an Innocent smile. "Well if it isn't the original Decade and the original Diend"he stated.

Tsukasa: Who are you?

The boy than turns away and raise his hand summon a gun. He then look at Tsukasa with the same smile. "My name is, Ren Tokisaki. The son of Decade, Cronus "

Kaito: WHAT!!!!. Tsukasa since when did you married?

Tsukasa was speechless and confuse at the same time, with Ren statement. "Who should I know" Ren giggles and took a photo using the same camera that Tsukasa use. "Hahaha...wow, I never knew the original Decade would be so funny. My father name is Takeru a parallel Decade"

Tsukasa, Kaito: oh is that so...

Ren: well I hope this little cameo help with the future up ahead.

Tsukasa: wait,what future?

Ren: sorry. No spoiler

Ren vanish in to the shadow leaving both of them alone.

Kaito: Who was he?

Tsukasa: I don't know...

Tsukasa than walks the direction where Ren disappears...

**Daichi P.O.V**

My name is Daichi Homura. A normal average ordinary high school student. I was making my home went suddenly. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!" I was chase by a horde of dogs.

Daichi: leave me alone. I'm innocent...!!!

**Several minutes later...**

"How is this keeps happening to me?" I was cover in bruises after that dog chase. I walk to my final destination, my house. Before I walk inside I took a tissue and water bottle out of my bag. I poor a little water on the tissue and wipe my face with it.

Daichi: I'm home.

Daichi's mother: welcome back.

My mother than look with a worried expression "Daichi, are you okay?"

Daichi: oh... I'm fine. I just been chase by a bunch of dogs

Daichi's mother: well I guess that someone dog lover, can be more attractive towards other dogs.

Daichi: yeah...

Daichi's mother: so daichi How was your first day of school.

Daichi: it was amazing to say the least.

Daichi's mother: I see...

Sougo P.O.V

It's seems like what's I did was really change the world. Both Tsukuyomi and Geiz didn't remember that I was Zi-o anymore "I'm glad the world has change" starting today both Uhr and Aura are going to the same school as me. I was pretty shock that the two of them transfer so sudden, also It's seem that they don't remember being a time Jacker And think of me as a normal average high school student.

Time has pass I walk toward my bike until I meet a familiar face "Woz"

Woz: good evening My overlord.

Woz bow making me blush.

Woz: it's been years ever since you beat schwartz.

Sougo: it's sure is. Oh... and by the way, what's that thing your holding.

I pointed the object that Woz was carrying. It was a small plate almost like sphere, and has a big number 9 written in Roman numeral.

Woz: you mean this. I found in the Your school gymnasium. It was really odd that this device was floating as well.

Sougo: Wait it float!!!

Woz: believe as you will, my lord

I took the item from Woz and inspect it for a brief moment. "This thing is really weird" just then the sphere glows in to layer of blue "What the!.." the sphere fly away from my hand making Woz and me surprise.

Sougo: Woz What's happening..?!

Woz: I don't know, but I sense a powerful force within it.

The sphere turn horizontal and create some sort of portal.

Sougo: a portal?

I touch the portal with my right hand, and surprisingly it went through. "Wow, cool"

Out of nowhere Woz sense that a bullet is approaching me "My Overlord. Watch out!!!" Woz push me, making the both of us enters the portal.

Daichi P.O.V

It's the next morning I walk, doing my usual routine going to school.

???: I see you over there.

Daichi: Huh!?

I turn around to see no one at my sight. The usual scenario than stops. "What the...!?" I look around saw that all of the people was not moving, it's like the time has stop or something. "What's going on?" I look at the reflection of one of the store and saw a white spirit right behind, went I turn around the person wasn't there and so does the reflection.

After a brief moment the time resume and everyone was reacted as normal. "What just happen!?" I shake my head to clear my mind, and pinch my cheeks as well. After the afterthought I decide to forget it and just walk to school. Right before I walk something was glowing in my pocket, I took it out. "What is this" it was some sort of device that resemble a stopwatch and has expose mechanism in it. It's keeps glowing until it's stop shining.

My mind said too just throw it . But in reality I can't...

I put it back in my pocket and just continue walk to school. But just as then a girl walks to me. "Excuse me sir." The girl was about the same hight as me, she has light purple long hair and was wearing some sort of priestesses outfit.

Daichi: Yes?

???: is there a convenient stores nearby?

"It's there" I pointed the store. My legs than shiver for no reason. The girl was confuse and look at me.

???: are you okay? ( gets close while putting her hand on Daichi's forehead )

I reacted by getting away from her, I felt that the police where watching at me with this girl. Well her appearance is like a loli, good lord jail bait is right next to me she stare at me making me embarrassed. All of the people around us look us with a dead glare.

Daichi: I'm sorry but I have to go!!!

I run as fast as I would run from a horde of dogs.

???:?

Teria P.O.V

He run away, but my only goal is to give him that blank Ridewatch. "Think turn out to be more funny than I was expecting" I run toward the same direction that Daichi went.

**Flashback...**

Teria: Histoire. Why did you call me so sudden.

Histoire: Teria. How where the core of the CPU are doing?

Teria: their been good lately. Surpassing their parents power and became a some sort of CPU...

Histoire: I see. Well... I told the four of them, that male can't be CPU.

Teria: is that all you want?

Histoire: No. Their is something that I want to talk to you.

You said that anyone can be a rider if the have strong heart?

Teria: (nods) yes. That was right, a strong heart it What any one think of themselves. strong just Like Takumi And Makoto.

Histoire: then, you know anyone by the name of Ix.

Teria: which Ix are we talking?

Histoire: Ix Xelion.

**Present**

Why lady Histoire would be interested on Ix of all people. Well being the oracale of Planetune, she may or may not to concern about my job. Not like it matters. "Well leave That aside, I'm coming for you Daichi"

The Inheritors of Kiva...

???: wow, cool I never knew the world of devil would be so dark.

A boy about the same age as Teria was skipping through the street. Without being notice he saw the a group of devil fighting some sort of wolf monster "Wait isn't that a Fangire. Wow,cool..." he spy on them until one of the member steps forward.

Issei: Kivat.

**Gabu**

Issei: Henshin

???: Wow, he turns to Kiva.

——— End?

Next time...

Tale 01: Ix Xelion

Quote of the day: I'm innocent...!!! .Daichi 2019


	2. Tale-01:Ix-Xelion

Red joker: this story is the ultimate crossover that I came up with. My OC is base on, one of the girls in Madoka magica. (Just keep that In mind)

Daichi P.O.V

After school...

"See, yah later Homura"

"Bye..." I made to school on time before someone was about too end my life by going to jail. "ARGH!!!!... IF I EVEN RUN From that girl. The cops will still definitely chase—" as I about to finish my sentence someone smack my head with a book. "Ow. That hurts, hey wh—" a not so familiar figure than appears right behind me.

Teria: hey. Daichi

It's was the same girl. And why is she holding a book for some reason?. "Ah... sorry." I bow as I apologize.

Teria: uhm... for what exactly?

Daichi: I am. Sorry for running away from you...

I bow as I apologize. Everyone that exited the school looks at me while bowing to this girl.

"What's with Daichi"

"Did he do something to that poor girl? How horrible."

"That's So lame..."

The girl than notice That the people were watching the both of us. "Uhm..." she then blush, much to my surprise. "Daichi. Where getting out of here" She then grab my shirt and drag me with her.

Daichi: hey Wait. That hurts.

Tale 01: Ix Xelion

Issei P.O.V

Another normal day at Kuoh. This is. My third semester and I'm still treated as god full loner once again.

Issei: well with, Buchou out of the way I can finish that Violin. That she been prevent me of finishing.

My mind wonder. I look at the window besides me and close my eyes for a brief second " responsibility..." I remember what Buchou's mother said to me. Marrying to a nobody like me is it really worth it?.

I slightly open my eyes.

"Wait. What the...?" When I open my eyes there was no one in my classroom. What's going on I look at the window and found out that it's nighttime. What strangely that the moon is Red instead of white. "What's going on here?" I run toward the exit and went to the old school building. Went I finally made it to the club room but no one was there...

Issei: they aren't here.

I look around the school and found no one including the student council were disappear.

???: so your the Inheritors of Kiva, And not Wataru

I turn around and saw a boy was sitting on the sofa while drinking some tea "who are you?"

???: let's just say that I'm a god

This boy- I mean god has the same appearance as Millicas, but only with blue hair instead of red. "What do you want from me?".

???:Oh... nothing. I'm just curious about you, that all.

Issei: of me?.

He then sat his tea on the table and walk toward me and hold my forehead.

Issei: AGH!!

My mind than starts showing me an image of Rias been burn by black flame and I was lie down on the floor while she was burn alive. "NOOOOoooo!!!" I look at the person who burnt her Alive, it was a man wearing some sort of magician outfit with a large wizard hat.

Afterthought...

Issei: Buchou!!!

Issei than scream returning the atmosphere back to normal. What surprisingly Rias and the other walk in to the club room and saw Issei screaming. Issei than soon pass out.

Kiba: Issei-kun!!

Asia: Issei-san, wake up.

Kivat: Issei wake up!!

Akeno: Kivat, What happened?

Kivat: I don't know. Issei suddenly scream for no reason.

Yuto pick's up Issei and sat him on the couch. While Rias is worried about Issei she spouted something yellow in Issei's pocket. Rias Grab the object and it was the Kiva Ridewatch.

Rias: what is this?

Daichi P.O.V

Daichi: so your telling me that I'm suppose to be a god?

The awkwardness of me bowing on this girl call Teria Leed me to a cafe. She was drinking some coffee while I asking her some questions. "That's Right. Although I wouldn't call your self a god yet..."

Daichi: then why do you chose me to be a god ? I'm a nobody.

Teria sat her cup. And walk towards me while pointing at me. "Listen, Homura you know that your the chosen one. So deal with it" she then returned back to her seat.

Daichi: do you really have to do that.

Teria: well no. But since you never listen, may as well embarrass you.

Daichi: Ha-ha-ha...

"If you have any ridiculous words to say. I'm sorry I don't have time to do that" I grab my school bag and leave her without any last word.

Teria picks up her coffee and saw Daichi leaving the cafe. "I guess convince him, is not good at all" Teria took out the book, that she use to smack Daichi with. "It's say that Daichi Will meet with Cronus... WAIT CRONUS!!!" The book shows a picture of Ren meeting with Daichi in amusement Park.

Teria: crap. I better catch up with him.

Teria exit the cafe and run toward the same direction as Daichi.

Back to Issei...

Issei slowly open his eyes and greeted by Akeno on her lap. "You finally awake" Akeno was patting Issei head until Issei notice that all of the members of the occult research club were present. "Good afternoon" said Issei still sheepishly.

Kivat, Issei's companion fly towards him and hugs him.

Kivat: Isssseei!!

Issei: Kivat, What's wrong?

This made the Issei confuse in the slightest. He look to see that Koneko was eating her usual parfait and Ravel just reading a book. "Issei!!" Rias then hugs Issei blush.

Rias: I was worried about you.

Issei than return the hugs her back this made Rias confused and embarrasses as well. "I'll protect you no matter what".

Everyone: Eh...?

Issei was making quite the scene. Rias in the other hand still confuse on what Issei just said to her.

???: you don't have to that...

All of the club members then turn toward the direction of the voice.

Issei: You.

"good afternoon, Kurenai Issei-San." The same person that Issei meet appears once again. "Who are you?" Said Rias. Rias glare at him and also xenovia and Kiba point their sword at him.

???: wow, there...

Kiba: respond to her question immediately.

???: fine... My Name is laien. A so call god.

All of the members was quite surprise to hear what Laien just said.

Rias: your a god?

Laien: yup. No can you please lower your weapon, The reason I'm here is to Talk To Otoya's son.

Akeno: Otoya?

Issei l: that's my dad. Wait you know him?.

Laien: well... duh, what do I look like a high school student?

Issei: well your body almost the same size as Koneko-chan.

Laien: listen I'm 75. Remember that.

"Okay..." Laien sits next to Issei. " so I want too ask you something"

"Yeah, sure go ahead"

"That place you visit just now is call the phantom zone"

Akeno: Wait you know about the phantom zone.

This made both Laien and Rias surprise. "Wait Akeno, you know what he meant?" Rias said. Akeno nods and began to explain "I only have a few memories about it, but that's the place where nobody existed"

Rias: nobody existed...

Laien: how do you know the phantom zone anyway?

Akeno: uhm... Fall said it to me.

Laien: which Fall are we talking?

Akeno: Fall Blackquil

"That Fall" Laien was shock that Fall's name come up. "Akeno-san, Who is this Fall person are you talking about?" Said Issei. "I guess I have some explanation to deal with..."

A minute later...

Akeno: And That's that.

Laien: So black angel do exist in this world, Interesting.

Issei: ano Laien-san...

Laien: yes?

Issei: I want to talk about the image that I saw earlier-

When Issei about to finish a sentence. A large portal then soon appears right on top on Issei, both Sougo And Woz fall out of the portal and land on top of Issei.

Sougo: Ow,Ow... That really hurts.

Woz: My lord are you Okay?

Sougo P.O.V

Woz: My lord are you Okay?

"I'm fine..." I look around and found my self in some sort of room. "Where are we?" I realize that there's more girls than guys "uhm... this is awkward" one of the person that sits next to me pointed at me.

Laien: uhm... you sitting on somebody.

The boy pointed down and I follow his direction until I found out that I was sitting on somebody.

Issei: ow... this is more painful than being drag by Koneko-chan.

I move out of the way.

Sougo: are you Okay?

Issei: I'm fine. Ow... my back

Woz than look around to found a mechanical bat was right next to this guy (Issei). "Wait, why is Kivat here!?..."

Sougo: who?...

I look at the mechanical bat who was flying next to the red Hair. "Kivat you know them?" Said Rias.

Kivat: I don't know? Hey you... Who do you think you are?

The bat pointed his wing.

Daichi P.O.V

'Chosen one' What did she even ment by that I know that have nothing special. Now that I think about it My mother use to say the same thing to me over and over.

I sat on a bench while holding a cup soda. "The amusement park... I wish Kaname-san were here" I look at the sky and see the sun shining through.

Ren: excuse me. May I sit here?

I look to the left and saw a teenager about the same age as me. "Sure..." he sat next to me and took out his camera.

Ren: I gotta say. This city is far more amazing than what I have in mind.

Daichi: are you not from around here?

Ren: I'm visiting every famous park around the country. So you can say I'm not from around here. 'Snap'

Daichi: I didn't know that camera still existed in this era. Where did you get that?

He turns around to me and smile " this actually belongs to my father, he gave it to me as a birthday present". He then took a picture of a bird that was eating bread crumbs.

Daichi: uhm... sir Who exactly are you?

He then stood up and look at me with a smile "My name is-" "aha. I found you" out of nowhere Teria walk towards us.

Daichi: 'Sigh' why are you here?

Teria: Did cro-. I mean Ren did something to you?

Daichi: Ren?

Ren: she meant me. 'He pointed himself'

Teria walks towards Ren and punch him. "Ow. What was that for?" Ren fall on the ground. "What did you do to him?!".

Ren: huh?

Teria: don't play dumb with me. I know what your going to do to him.

Ren stood up and walk toward Teria "listen Miss. Teria, I just want to have some fun time. That's all" Ren looks at me "oh yeah, you haven't told me your name yet" I look to Ren but hesitate to answer. "My name is..." "AAAhhhhhh!!!" We heard a loud scream from a distance.

Daichi: What was that?

Ren: looks like trouble.

Ren run towards the source of the voice with Teria following him. "What's with them?" I figure that Teria must be have something related to that guy but this make more curious about them. I run to the same direction as them but keep a distance from the two of them.

Ren made it to source of sound and saw a monsterest vampire eating the soul of human.

Teria: Another Kiva, but why?

Ren: I don't know. Let's just finish this first.

Teria: Right.

Ren took out his Jiku driver while Teria took out her beyond driver. They place the driver on there waist.

**_Jiku Driver _**

**_Beyond Driver_**

While in the background Daichi was spying on the two of them "What is that thing?" Daichi saw what looks like a monsterest version of Kiva but with allot of window like detail for eyes. He then look at Teria and Ren holding the same item that he have in his pocket. "Wait that's..."

**_Zi-o_**

**_Teria _**

Ren slide his ridewatch to the right and press on the button that release the look. A giant clock appear and was turning clockwise. As for Teria she attach her watch on the right and press the button on the watch, a giant digital clock appear behind her.

Daichi: cool...

Ren,Teria: Henshin!

**_Rider time! Kamen raida! Zi-o~_**

**_Future time! Sugoi! Saiko! Mirai! Kamen Raida Ter-Teriaa~_**

Ren turn to Kamen Rider Zi-O And Teria turns to Kamen Rider Teria. "Teria. I don't know that you were a Rider as well"!Ren looks at Teria, her rider armor was similar To Woz but instead of green and blue as the prime color hers was pink and purple. "Even a guidance needs something on its on". Ren ignore it and look at the Another Rider.

Ren: time to end this.

Ren runs towards the Another Rider with Teria follow her.

Back to the real Zi-O.

Sougo P.O.V

"I gotta say. The world that fills with monster is really scary but at the same time cool" I was given a free tour by one of the school member of the OCR club.

Flashback...

Woz: so In this world Kiva associate with devil. And Wataru is nowhere to be existed.

Issei: I'm sorry but. Who is this Wataru you talking about?

Sougo: he's the original Kiva.

Everyone in the room was shock to hear that. including Rias "original. What do you mean by that?". Laien stood up and walk towards the window.

Laien: let me explain Miss Gremory. You see the Kurenai in this world is have major role with devil, while the Kurenai in their world. Wataru Kurenai, is only focus on defeating the Fangire.

Issei: so what is he like?

Laien: roughly the same as you.

Issei than look at kivat and then Rias.

Sougo: has anything wired happen in this world?

Issei: those Fangire count?

Sougo: uhm no. Something like out of the ordinary.

Rias: something out of the ordinary...

Laien: oh. The image that I show you just a few minutes ago is May or may not be real.

Issei was pretty surprise to hear. "It may...". "Issei What are you talking about?" Issei looks at Rias and look at the ground. "it's nothing.. Buchou" Rias then look at both Laien and Sougo.

Rias: I have a question for you two.

Sougo, Laien: uhm? What is it?

Rias took the item that was in Issei's pocket and reveal it to them. "Does this thing have any connection with. What you say?"

I was shock that she was holding the Kiva Ridewatch. Issei was shock and confuse. He reach to his pocket.

Issei: since when did you take that from me?

Rias: I'm sorry Issei. I was to curious...

Issei: well it's okay as long you telling the truth.

Issei And Rias both smiles.

This made me confuse " Kurenai-kun. Who did you get this Ridewatch?"

Flashback end.

Issei: this is my classroom.

Sougo: wow, it's bigger than mine...

Woz: My lord. Is it really the time for school tour?

Sougo: well I never went to this school before. So I want to know.

Woz facepalm while Issei just laughing at them until one of the girl came to us "Kurenai-san". "Kaichou..." a girl walks to Issei.

Sougo: Kurenai-kun. Who is she?

Issei: her name is Sona Sitri. She's the student council. Kaichou this is Tokiwa Sougo- san and Woz-san.

Sona: 'bow' my name is Sona Sitri. It's nice to meet you.

"It's nice meet you as well" I bow.

Issei: so Kichou. What brings you here.

Sona: have you seen Tsubaki?

Issei: no. She's been absent for five days and still haven't come to school.

Sona: that's odd.

I look at Woz "Woz. Does this person have a connection with an another Rider". "I'm not certain my lord" this made me question myself about the person who give Kurenai-kun the Ridewatch.

Flashback..

Issei: it was a Person with silver hair. And his hair is like an x. He has yellow eyes and one of the eye has an I, as it pupil. And he was wearing a silver jacket.

End...

Who is that person well I don't really sure it is but... "uhm. Excuse me but, who is this Tsubaki person are you talking?" Both Issei and Sona look at me. "Uhm she's our vice president. Tsubaki Shinra."

Sougo: I may know . What's been going on.

This made both and Issei shock "Wait you do?" Said Sona. "I might be wrong, but I certainly can tell there something wrong"

Sona walks toward me with a determined face. "Well tell us, what Is it?"

Sougo: Where was the last time you saw Tsubaki?

Sona: Where...

Issei: If I remember correctly. I saw her at the park before she absent.

Issei: then let's start with that.

Issei, Sona: Okay.

Sona and issei returns to their classroom. Woz walk toward me. "Waga Mao. Is it Really Okay to help a bunch of devil?" I look at woz "Well in some cases they my be evil but for Kurenai-kun. He seem different from what I expected"

Woz: I see...

**Before the event... **

Tsubaki was on her way to go home but someone soon appear next to her. She was shock that a person appear next to her. The person look at her in the eyes and smile with a devilish grin. "Your Tsubaki Shinra are you?" Tsubaki took a step backward. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" He slowly walk toward Tsubaki and pull out a Another Kiva Ridewatch And press on the button.

He pulls Tsubaki's chin and whisper to her ear. "Your... L-i-f-e..." he puts the Ridewatch inside of Tsubaki's body and took a step back.

Tsubaki: aghhh!!!

**_Kivaaa~_**

A reflection on a mirror appear and broke reveal Tsubaki as another Kiva. "From now on your Kamen Rider Kiva" he then disappear without being notice.

Another Kiva (Tsubaki): I'm Kiva...

Another kiva than summon a bunch of Fangire and walk in to the shadow

Another Kiva (inner voice): soon you'll fall by my hand Kiva. HAHAHAHAhahaha!!!.

In 2007... Kiva was fighting a Bull Fangire but all of sudden his power disappear so thus the Fangire. Wataru found him self that he was in some sort of forest and run to get help.

At night...

The trio made to the park and saw nobody in the park.

Kivat: Issei...

Issei: What is it Kivat?

Kivat: I felt a strong present nearby.

Issei was unguard and so does with Sona. A figure of a person walk from the shadow revealing Tsubaki that was cover in bruises. Sona than run toward Tsubaki with a worried expression "Tsubaki...".

Tsubaki: Kai..chou...

Tsubaki than look at Sona with a devilish grin that surprise Sona.

Tsubaki (???): you fall for it...

Tsubaki kick Sona until she bump in to Issei

Issei, Sougo: Kaichou, Sona-san

Issei look at Tsubaki who just glaring at him.?"I guess. I have to us this voice instead- . Long time no see Kiva-sekiryuutei~"

Issei: Wait That voice.

Tsubaki (Raynare inner voice): yup. I'm the person you just Kill. And now I'm back to kill you. 'Smile Innocently'

Issei: how are you still alive?

Tsubaki (Raynare inner voice): sorry. Question are over. Now drop dead Kiva. Aaargghhh!!!

**_Kiva~nightmare_**

She turn to another Kiva. But something was wrong the Another Kiva was gray instead of Red and it's visor was a dark shade of Red. Sougo look surprise and so does Woz.

Sougo: Woz. Why is that another Kiva look different?

Woz: I don't know my lord but I guess is now where never.

Woz took out Sougo's Jiku Driver and Zi-O Ridewatch. Sougo grab the Driver and look at it for a brief moment "has been a while..." Sougo place the driver on his waist and the driver create a belt.

Sougo: Kurenai-kun. Let's go.

Issei puts down Sona on the ground and went to join Sougo. "Hai. Kivat!" Kivat flew over Issei and soon Issei catches kivat and push the button on kivat head.

**_Gabu_**

Issei turn the dial and completing the Zi-O face and press the button.

**_Zi-O_**

Issei,Sougo: Henshin!

Both Sougo and Issei turns to Kamen Rider. Kiva was going to charge but then "rejoice. He is the one who inherited of all rider~ "kiva in the background: does he always do that. Zi-o: you'll get us to it" ~ and his name is: Kamen Rider Zi-O. We now have been wittiness his revival with Kiva"

Zi-O: brings back old memories.

Woz: now then My lord. Fight to your heart contains.

Zi-O: Right. Let's go Kurenai-kun.

Kiva: Right back at you.

Both Kiva and Zi-O run towards the Another rider. The Another Kiva summon a bunch of Fangire and run toward kiva and Zi-O. Zi-o summons his primary weapon the Zikan Girade in gun mode.

**_Zikan Girade: zyuu!_**

" I guess it's time for an upgrade." Zi-O took another Ridewatch this one the decade Ridewatch. "Let's go" He insert it on the left and press on the button to release. He spin the driver counter clockwise.

**_Rider time! Kamen raida! Zi-o~ Armor time! Kamen raida! *wow* Decade- Decade Decaido!_**

With kiva...

Kiva was slashing the Another kiva in it's Garuru Form "not. Bad kid you improve since we met. But this time will be different" the Another kiva snap it's finger making the Garuru saber come to her.

"Impossible!?" Kiva was surprise that his sword fly away from him. This make Kiva return to it's original form without the Garuru saber.

"No it's my turn~" Another kiva. Slashes kiva until he was knock out. "Gaaahhh!!!" Kiva fall on his knee. Just before then the other member of the OCR come from out of the shadow.

Asia: Issei- San are you, Okay?

" I'm fine" Issei slowly stand up while Yuto support him. Rias then look at the Another kiva and give it a dead glare "Who Are you ? And what are you doing in my territory?" Kiva walk to Rias. "That's... Tsu...baki...-san" everyone was shock to hear.

Rias: Wait!. That's Tsubaki!?

Kiva nods and soon dis transform him self back to Issei. Issei fall on his knees but Yuto catch him before his body fall.

Yuto: I'll took care of Issei-kun for now.

On the distance Gasper saw Sona was lying on the ground "Kaichou!!" Sona slowly wakes up. "Gasper-san... What was I" sona than realize that all of the OCR member has arrive.

Rias: Tsubaki...

Another kiva (Raynare inner voice): sorry but the one who talking right now. Isn't Tsubaki Shinra.

Everyone was shock to heard a familiar voice "you... how come you're still alive?" Another kiva laugh maniacally and summon the the Bassha magnum. By throwing the Garuru saber on the ground the Garuru change it appearance as an arm monster.

Sougo looks at the distance to see a wolf was standing next to the Another Rider "are you serious!?".

Woz came and standing next to Rias he spotted that on the back of another kiva there was no year of it being created but instead there was something written in it.

Woz: 'world of DxD' What's that mean?

???: it means where it from And not from what year it from...

All of them turn toward the voice. From a distance the saw a man wearing a black magician outfit with a wizards hat.

Rias: Who are you?

Gaster: Gaster. Veila Gaster... a time caster.

Woz: time caster?

Just then Laien step in the scene. And was shock to see a familiar face.

Laien: Gaster...

Gaster: well, Well if it isn't Laien Link. How was your sister doing?

Laien was speechless and tighten his fist. Gaster just smile and look at Woz with an easy going look. "You want to know why. That another Rider is different right?. That's because that what I call—"

Laien: a nightmare.

Gaster: correct. It's seem my student no more than their teacher. It's almost *sniff* bring tears to my eyes.

Laien: stop with the ACT ALREADY! YOU TRAITOR!

Everyone was silent no one was catch the intention but only Laien who look at Gaster with a dead stare. Gaster look away until he look at Zi-O. "Hey king of time!"

Zi-O look at their direction that Gaster was shouting "didn't you remember that the only way to defeat another rider is to us the same power as the rider it self". Zi-O heard the suggestion and took out his Kiva Ridewatch. "Well let's do this..." he turn the dial and press on the button.

**_Kivah~_**

He slide the Kiva Ridewatch on the Decade Ridewatch.

**_Final Form Time! K-K-K-Kiva._**

The lower body of the decade than change to Kiva's power up form Dogabaki. His arms and chest plates change and so does his screen tablet as his helmet to match The form, the word in his barcode change to. Kiva Dogabaki.

Zi-O: alright let's do this.

Zi-O runs towards another Kiva, while summon both the Bassha Magnum And Garuru saber on both hand. The Garuru That was with another Kiva roar and look at with is fearless look.

Zi-O: take this!!

Zi-O slashes Garuru with the Garuru saber. Returning the Garuru back to its relic form. "One down, one more to go" Zi-O look at another kiva and summon the Ride Heisaber.

**_Ride Heisaber!_**

Zi-O throw both the magnum and the saber and grab the Ride Heisaber. He remove his Decade Ridewatch from the driver and place it on the top of the sword. Once it place Zi-O spin the dial on the clock three times,counter clockwise.

**_[Finish Time]_**

**_Hey! Kamen raider! _****_Hei! Sei! Hei! Sei! Hei! Sei! Hei! Sei! He-He-Hei! Hei! Sei! Hei! Sei! Hei! Sei! Hei! Sei! _**

Zi-O swing the sword and run toward another Kiva. He pull on the trigger, release the energy that was charge in.

**_D-D-D-Decade! Heisei Riders! Ultimate Time Break!_**

The attack hits and so foes the big explosion appear right after. "And that's that." Sougo turn away from. And walk toward Rias and the other...

Another kiva (Raynare inner voice): you fool...

Everyone look toward the explosion and saw that the Another Kiva is still alive. And it Rush Zi-O From behind.

Woz: WAGA MAO. Behind you!!

Zi-O reacts and turn around and was completely shock. "How?..."

"Your mine" Another kiva was going to use kiva signature move.

**_Wake up!! _**

Another kiva jump and goes for the rider Kick. Zi-O was standing and can't move. "Dang it"

Sougo was ready to take the hit but then.

???: oh no.you don't.

Another kiva (Raynare inner voice): What the!?

The attack that was about to hit him didn't hit, but reflected. Another Kiva fall on the ground and look at the scene. A figure of rider than appear right in front of Zi-O.

Another kiva (Raynare inner voice): Who the Hell ARE YOU?!!

The rider look at another Kiva and pointed it weapon that looks like a Key combine with a shotgun.

"one who surpass... God Himself!" Teria than appear next to Zi-O giving the speach while holding a book just like Woz.

Zi-O: wow!...***confuse and shock***

Teria: Revive. One who possesses the power of all riders being. he is the God of the Universe, and his name is: Kamen rider Ix. With the first chapter has been written in history *slam the book*

Flashback...

Daichi:

**_Finish Time! Blade!_**

**_Lightning! Time Break!!_**

Zi-O (Ren): And That's that!!

Ren finish the Another with his finisher. In Blade armor. The Another kiva in there world explode and turn to dust after it fall on the ground.

Teria: That was weird...

Teria look at daichi who just stand behind them from a distance looking very terrified. Teria un transform and run toward Daichi "Daichi. Are you okay?". Daichi didn't react and only cover his eyes with his hair.

Daichi: who... Are... Yo...u?

Daichi then lift his hair and look at Teria with murderest eyes that fill with deadly intention. Teria took a deep breaths. She release while holding Daichi's shoulder. "Listen. Daichi I-" the conversation was interrupted by another kiva who suddenly appear.

Zi-O (Ren): It still alive. But how?

The Another kiva scratch Zi-O making Ren Fly to Teria. Teria was knock out and Zi-O un transform back to ren. Zi-O And Teria was knock to a wall.

Ren: ow that's hurt.** *look at Teria* **hey. Are you okay?

Teria: I'm fine. But what's with that Kiva?

The Another kiva than look at Daichi for a moment and ignore him. Another kiva walks toward Ren and Teria.

"Ren-san, Teria!!" Right before he about to toward them time has stop once again. "Huh?" Daichi then saw That another kiva stop walking.

"What is going on?"

_~Can you see it.~_

"Huh?" A heavenly voice appear again. It was like the same feeling that Daichi felt this morning.

_~ an image. That will soon end this world with no end. Is really such waste of potential~_

"What do you mean by that?"

_~you are the chosen one~_

"Enough!!!...I'm not. I not a Chosen one, Why?... Why? Me..." Daichi began to cry and fall on it's knees.

_~What makes you think that?~_

"I don't know, but I have forgotten something in the past that change my destiny and fate. If I wish to proceed onward... I may, as well end my life right now"

_~losing something in the past.can be change~_

"What?..." Daichi lift his head slowly. He then se someone in silver jacket holding a 'keyblade' looking weapon standing in front of him. _~you heard me. Changing fate it self maybe a difficult test. But prevent fate from happening still possible~ . _Daichi stand up. "Who are you?".

Ix: I am, Ix Xelion. The God of this world.

Daichi: God Of this world? I never knew a god would be appearing right in front of me.

(Kuroto And Kouta be like: are we a joke to you?)

Ix: well, honestly I was pretty shock to found my predecessor would be someone related to Homura Akemi.

Daichi: That's my mom. You know her?

Ix: well a little.not much exactly.

Ix walk towards him held his hand. "What is this?" Daichi was holding some sort of jem stone. "With that I say there's no way of you. Breaking your spirit" Ix walks away from him and disappear in to silver dust.

Daichi P.O.V

"Ah!!.." the time continue. Another kiva was near both Ren And Teria. I was holding the gem in my hand, the one thing that I can do to prevent this is "hold it right there!!"

Another kiva look at me with devastating look. Another kiva growl and stare at me. I put back my gem and took out the watch from my pocket as before it glows until it's start to break up creating a new Ridewatch.

Ren:That's !!!

Teria than notice and took her book and open the book he then took out the picture with the Jiku driver out. The Jiku driver appear in front of her.

Teria: Daichi! Here!

Teria throw the driver to me. And I manage to catch it. I put the driver on my waist and a gray belt was surrounds my waist, I turn the Dial on the Ridewatch and press the button.

**_Ix_**

I insert the Ridewatch on the right slot.

(Insert Zi-O II standby loop)

I press the button on the driver to release the lock and by releasing the lock a 8-bit retro clock appear behind me. I swing the driver and...

Daichi: Henshin.

**_Revive Time! Kaaaamen raida! Ix~_**

Daichi trensform in to Kamen Rider Ix. Ix it self is similar to Zi-O but with different color and different words for it's visor. Instead of 'Rider' as it visor it now changes to ' awakened' an it was yellow instead of pink (or magenta if you want to argue)

Ren: Wow...cool ***took out his camera and snap a picture***

Another kiva: Who are you?

Daichi (Ix): endless fate. I am Ix.

Another kiva then laugh and summon the Bassha magnum "Ix. What hilarious name. HAHAHAhahahah!!!"

Battle P.O.V

Ix took a battle stand and taunt "come get me". Another Kiva declare the first attack by firing with the magnum. Ix dodge the bullet with style making Another kiva trigger "The HECK IS that?". Ix point his finger at the Another kiva "warning: this is my Final stage" Ix summon both the Zikan Girade and his own personal weapon the 'Zikan keyblader'.

**_Zikan Girade: Zyu_**

**_Zikan keyblader: Zx _**

Ix: Let's the show begin.

Ix run and jump and slash Another kiva with his keyblader In sword mode. It knock out Another kiva making it hit a wall.

Another kiva: You... little...

Ren: hey, Ix use this.

Ren throw a Ridewatch to Ix and it was the 'zadkiel' Ridewatch.

Ix: Thanks. Let's finish this...

Ren took his main Ridewatch and put in the Zikan Keyblader, he also put the Ridewatch That ren give him to his gun.

_**[Finish Time]**_

A large energy was charge through the key and the gun. Hi spin his key and pointed his gun at another kiva.

Ix: finale wave...*pull trigger*

_**Ix! Maximum giriii!~**_

_**Zadkiel! Zure Zure Shooting!**_

The Another kiva explode.

Ix: i bid you farewell. adieu~(Did you guys get the reference?)

After battle...

Daichi: are the two of you Okay?

Teria: I'm fine. ***look at Ren*** how about you?

Ren: I'm fine nonetheless.

Daichi look at both of Ren and Teria "So... Who are you?"

Ren look at daichi with a smile " My name is Ren Tokisaki. A time spirit and the son of Decade"

Daichi: uhu... and you

Teria: Teria Link. The guidence of History. Is nice to meet you.

Daichi: I have two question. 1. What is that thing I just beat and 2. What is this belt?

Ren: as you can see that was a Another rider. And second that belt is what Kamen rider use to fight that another rider.

"I... see.." Ren grab the Ridewatch that he gave to me. "Well that's out of the way" Ren look at Teria "you know which world that another kiva came from?"

Teria: uhm... something like the world of DxD.

Ren: I know where it's at.

Ren summon a dimension wall. He walk to it with Teria following him, but as before he walkthrough, he look at Ren "hey, wan' a come with us?" Daichi nod and follow them...

From a Distance

???: another kiva, World of DxD that sure is a best match.

???: that Ix is he really. A so call God?

???: like Hell would I know. ... ***disappear***

——— End

Next time...

Tale 02: the world of Kiva.

Possible question you might ask:

Q: Who's Ren? And where is he from?

A: his name is Ren Tokisaki. He is one of my character from my Story book.


	3. Tale-1,5

Daichi: so the first debut of Kamen rider Ix was quite the shocking for me.

Teria: why is that?

Tale 1.5

Daichi: well ***took out script*** It say that my Henshin device is suppose to be just the keyblader it self.

Ren: is it though?

Ren appear behind Daichi.

Ren: for what I know. Your Henshin device is the combination of the Zikan Girade and a keyblade From kingdom heart.

Daichi: What's a Kingdom heart?

Teria: it's about a boy who travel trough different world using a giant key.

Daichi: so... I'm basically a Rip off. am I

Teria: uhm... no I don't think so.

Daichi: I gotta question. What's with that Ridewatch Ren gave to me? It seem out of the ordinary.

Red joker slide in.

Ren/Teria/Daichi: Wow!

Red joker: here's your answer Daichi. The Ridewatch that Ren gave to you was a spirit Ridewatch. Belongs to Date a live world.

Daichi: What's a Date A Live?

Ren: a world full of spirit and home to the most well known harem King Shido Itsuka.

Red Joker: can we stop discussing. And just continue with the plot hole!!

——— End


End file.
